King Dedede
Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |affiliation=Self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land |latest_appearance=''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008) }} King Dedede, also spelled King De De De or King DeDeDe is a major recurring antagonist (and anti-hero) to Kirby in Nintendo and HAL Labs' long-running [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby video game series]], appearing in every game except ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. His name is commonly pronounced "Dee Dee Dee", with long E's (it is pronounced this way in the English anime dub and Super Smash Bros. Brawl). It can also be pronounced like DehDehDeh or Day Day Day, as in deck (it is pronounced this way in the original Japanese anime and the Japanese version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Pop Star, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes rulership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Characteristics Although not necessarily evil, he causes many problems for the inhabitants of Dream Land through selfish mischief, most of his actions in the series have him causing easily correctable problems for the inhabitants of Dream Land, such as stealing their food or bathing on top of the Fountain of Dreams. His more heinous actions are more often due to possession by the more sinister entity of Dark Matter, along with the rest of the usual franchise enemies. Despite this, he and Kirby have teamed up on occasions with the purpose of taking down a greater common foe. Some of his absurd behavior seems to be caused by an indescribable complex where he has a hatred for stars, which is inconvenient, considering the entire planet is shaped like a star. King Dedede resembles a large birdlike creature, based on what looks like a penguin (some fans even state that, because of this, he is actually a giant or adult pengy) dressed in red royal finery, with his personal emblem (a picture of himself performing the peace sign, or, in the anime and later games, just the hand alone performing the sign) embossed on the back of his robe (as well as most of the stuff he owns and/or endorses). In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, King Dedede wears an undershirt-like garment the same shade of yellow as his simpler outfit in more recent games. He also wears yellow gloves, and wields a large, (mechanized in Brawl) hammer as an offensive weapon. He is able to suck in objects and spit them out in a manner similar to Kirby, and following Kirby's Dream Land, he apparently underwent a series of rigorous training to be able to use inhaled air to fly, in the same manner as Kirby. Kirby Games With the exception of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, King Dedede has appeared in every Kirby game, making him the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby himself. ''Kirby's Dream Land Dedede first appeared in ''Kirby's Dream Land, where he and several thieves acting on his part steal the majority of Dream Land's food, and in either an attempt to crush morale, or simply to cause needless mischief, he steals the inhabitant's treasured Sparkling Stars and gives them to his underlings. Appearing as the final boss of the game, his actions are reversed by Kirby upon his defeat, with a finishing blow that sends him flying through the ceiling of his castle. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland In Kirby's Adventure, he has broken up the fabled Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams, causing the people of Dreamland to be unable to dream, and Kirby is dispatched with the task of recovering all the pieces. In a key plot revelation, defeating King Dedede makes it apparent that he was actually trying to protect Dream Land from the sinister Nightmare who had taken residence in the fountain, and even goes so far as to spit out Kirby into outer space so Kirby can defeat Nightmare. This is one of the few instances where he is seen as helping Kirby as opposed to hindering him. Nonetheless, this started a popular trend in the series where King Dedede would serve as the apparent final boss, but collecting all the pieces of the game's key item would reveal the true instigator of Dream Land's problems. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 & Kirby's Dream Land 3 In what is seen as one of the darker points of the series, a possessed King Dedede fights Kirby in both ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. Defeating King Dedede once all 7 Rainbow Drops (KDL2)/30 Heart Stars (KDL3) have been found reveals Dark Matter as the true final boss of the game, and the source of Dedede's surreal abilities. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, King Dedede is fought very early on in the game, and is possessed by Dark Matter once again. His attacks are similar to the ones from previous games; using his hammer and spitting out Dark Matter. After the Dark Matter is driven out, he allies with Kirby, allowing him to ride on his back in some areas. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad King Dedede is also fought very early in ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, as he is actually the very first major boss in that game, making this the first Kirby platformer to place him in such a capacity. After his defeat, the Squeaks attack and take his treasure chest thinking it contains an ultimate power and begin to run off with it, but the furious King Dedede grabs and throws Kirby at them, knocking all of them into a pit that led to a cavern in Nature Notch. ]] ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Dedede's part in Kirby Super Star is basically the same as Kirby's Dreamland. His role was expanded in the Kirby Super Star Ultra game Revenge of the King as he slightly changed Pop Star into a nightmarish world and made the game bosses more powerful as part of a revenge plot against Kirby. After Kirby fought his way to the end of Dedede's castle, Dedede forced Kirby to take up a hammer for their final battle. (If you wait long enough, though, you don't have to pick up the hammer.) Dedede then revealed himself wearing a mask and wielding a new, mechanical hammer. In the blooper reel, King Dedede is about to eat the cake and apple he eats in the intro of Gourmet Race. However, he drops them. Dedede's Theme Song King Dedede is widely recognized for the theme song that often plays during battles against him. The song was used for the Dedede battle in Kirby's Dream Land 1, 2, and 3, Kirby Super Star, and Kirby: Squeak Squad. Although it was not in the original NES version of Kirby's Adventure (he got the generic Boss Music), it was added in the GBA remake, Nightmare in Dream Land, for the Boss Tower stage. A remixed version of the song was also used during the races against the Dedede Painting in Kirby Canvas Curse. The version of the song from Kirby Super Star also appears in Kirby Air Ride, as an unlockable song for the FIRE track. Another theme associated with King Dedede is the theme from the Gourmet Race mini-game in Kirby Super Star. An orchestral version of this theme is employed during battle against him in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, as well as the Fountain of Dreams stage of Super Smash Bros. Melee. Both King Dedede's Theme and the Gourmet Race theme feature as alternate music for the Battleship Halberd Stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the former being a remix, the latter being of the Metal genre. The orchestral version of Gourmet Race also returns as alternate music used for the Green Greens Stage. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! King Dedede's appearance in the anime is somewhat different then in the games. He is portrayed as more "evil" then he is in the games, with a meaner disposition (he is also much less intelligent and more bumbling). He also speaks with a thick Southern/Texas accent. In the Kirby of the Stars Pilot, Dedede tries to get rid of Kirby using Wile E. Coyote-esque tricks and traps, only for them to quickly backfire in his face. He tries to help out when the sky darkens, but he gets zapped by Nightmare. Strangely, his hat actually has a crown on it instead of the white bobble. ]] In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Dedede's role is similar to his game roles - except that he lacks a good side. He has a sidekick in the show named Escargoon. He is angry at Kirby for having all the townspeople like him, so he orders monsters called Demon Beasts from Nightmare Enterprises and sends them after Kirby. In the Japanese version of the series, he eventually gains some respect for Kirby and only desires to defeat him, rather then kill him, but this is edited out in the dub. His castle is guarded by an innumerable amount of Waddle Dee and one Waddle Doo general, who seems to be able to translate what they say. He once fired them all when he purchased a Robot from NME, but he rehired them when he found out that said robot was stealing his riches and giving them to Nightmare Enterprises in order to pay off Dedede's huge debt to them. He was slightly redesigned for the show, looking somewhat "less cute". Uncharacteristically, in one episode, it is implied that he is an avid Birdwatcher. He also has an ambition to clear out the Whispy Wood's forest so he can build a country club and play his second favorite sport - Golf. His first favorite sport is apparently beating Escargoon to a pulp. He claims that he's the 17,962nd ruler of Dream Land and that the Dedede clan has been ruling over the Cappies for a long time. He tried to prove this by placing fake artifacts and fossils in the ground and having them excavated (with Curio's help). He was found out, however, and his plans were dashed by Stone Kirby when he unleashed the Dedede Stone onto everybody. Dedede is often criticized about his weight, particularly by Knuckle Joe who would call him "Tubby". (Amongst other things). He is also insulted often by Escargoon, because of his body weight and intelligence, but that usually ends up with him being the victim of Dedede's trusty hammer. In some episodes his trademark Hammer would be eaten by Kirby to get the Hammer ability. Modes of Transportation In early episodes Dedede would ride in a tank-like Jeep, often in the gunner seat, where he would often fire the cannon (in particular, it was Dedede firing the cannon that wrecked Kirby's spaceship, leaving him stuck in Dreamland. As usual - he blamed it on Escargoon). In later episodes, he would be seen in the passenger seat of a car resembling an old Rolls Royce Limousine he purchased from Nightmare Enterprises. The Limousine is apparently fast and full of sneaky tricks and traps. Both the tank and the limousine were driven by Escargoon. No origins has been given to how the King got his Jeep, or why he got rid of it, though it's likely that he purchased his Jeep from Nightmare Enterprises as well. Dedede also owned a practically indestructible tourbus for one episode. It was never seen since that episode. Playable Appearances Though the villain of the series, Dedede has had a handful of playable appearances in some of the more recent games. * In Kirby 64, in addition to being a playable ally in some levels of game, King Dedede is a playable character in the minigames. * In Kirby Air Ride, King Dedede is an unlockable character, obtained in Air Ride after defeating 1000 or more enemies scattered across the game's racetracks, and in City Trial Free Run by completing the Vs. King Dedede Event in one minute or less. His main vehicle is a Wheelie, and uses his hammer. Below are his stat's. *In Kirby Super Star Dedede is playable in the two player version of Quick Draw. * In Kirby: Canvas Curse, he is a Medal Swap unlockable after obtaining Waddle Dee, and for a third time allies himself with Kirby in an endeavor to take down a common enemy. He is the heaviest of all available balls, and sinks in water easily. He also has seven HP, the most of any other ball. When tapped, he swings his Hammer around him, which can still press down switches and stakes. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he is a playable character. In the Super Smash Bros. Games King Dedede was meant to be in the original game, Super Smash Bros., but taken out due to memory limitations and time constraints. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, he was taken out supposedly due to Sakurai not wanting to over-represent the Kirby franchise at the time. However, he appears in the background of Green Greens in both of the games and as a Trophy in Melee. Dedede is voiced by Masahiro Sakurai himself, as he was in Kirby 64. King Dedede's Special Attacks Standard Special Move - ''Inhale'' It's probably like he does in the games, where he sucks up his hapless victim, then throws him/her elsewhere by spitting them out. As this is Dedede's Standard Special Attack, Kirby will also be able to use this when he inhales the King. Like Kirby's inhale, Dedede can inhale items and projectiles, but explosive items will do some damage (about 6%-ish). Up Special Move - ''Super Dedede Jump'' The King jumps pretty high, as he always has done, then comes crashing down onto the floor (With a short range, damaging shockwave). He gets stunned when he hits, however, pressing down can cancel this, but, if it is canceled too late, he'll be stunned for even longer. Side Special Move - ''Waddle Dee Toss'' (Also Called Waddle Dee Throw) Dedede Picks up a Waddle Dee from out of nowhere and hurls it! When it lands it waddles around the arena, possibly damaging anyone who touches it... On rare occasions, The King will pick up a Waddle Doo, who will wander around and use it's Beam after being thrown and on even rarer occasion, he will throw a Gordo. It's likely that the attack power of this move depends on what is thrown, with Waddle Dee being the weakest and Gordo being the strongest. The ratio that determines the frequency with which each one appears is 35:10:4 respectively. If the Waddle Dee Toss is used near a wandering Waddle Dee or Waddle Doo, King Dedede will pick it up and throw it instead of generating a new one. This is useful against other Dedede players. If you play a Slow Brawl and use this move, it is shown that Waddle Dees/Doos and Gordos are taken out of Dedede's left pocket. Down Special Move - ''Jet Hammer'' A chargeable move, Dedede can charge up the jet engine in the hammer to deliver a hit with some force. Dedede can still move whilst charging, but the charge can't saved by pressing the shield button. Also, charging it for too long will also hurt the King. Misc abilities * Some of his confirmed abilities are being able to jump five times using his puff-up and fly ability (like Kirby). * He is classed as a heavyweight along with other Nintendo Bad-Guys such as Bowser * King Dedede will carry his hammer around with him at all times, like the Ice Climbers * When Dedede gets a Hammer or Golden Hammer, he swings both his own hammer, and the Hammer/Golden Hammer together, alternating swings for each hammer, though if the Hammer breaks or is actually the Squeaky Golden Hammer, then his hammer will do no damage whatsoever. * When Kirby inhales Dedede, he wears Dedede's Hat. * He enters a stage on a throne being held by four Waddle Dees. Though this may be a reference to his apparent lazyness, in certain cultures (particularly in ancient times) it is said that a king/ruler should not go into battle on foot, and are thusly carried to the battlefield by servants or commoners. * Dedede's crouch animation is different because he actually lies down. Combined with the pose he makes, some players may mistake it for a taunt. * King Dedede can chain grab most characters with his down throw. To do this, King Dedee must do the down throw, dash up and grab the character again, do another down throw, and repeat. Many people have called this cheap and it's earned Dedede a spot among the best characters to use cin competition in the game, behind only Snake and Meta Knight. Final Smash thumb|left|Dedede using his Final SmashHis Final Smash is the Waddle Dee Army. A fitting Final Smash for someone who likes to leave all the hard work for everyone else, Dedede calls forth a swarm of Waddle Dees to raise a ruckus across the stage. The Waddle Dees are much faster than the ones he normally summons, so players need to watch out to make sure they don’t suddenly get swept off the screen. What makes this Final Smash even more dangerous is that Waddle Doos and Gordos appear in the riot. Role in Subspace Emissary King Dedede was crucial in the taking of the Halberd by the Subspace Army. He attacks Meta Knight, unwittingly making it impossible for Meta Knight to repel the Subspace Army’s attack. King Dedede learns of Tabuu’s true nature and the power of his Off Waves during the stealing of the Halberd. He begins to worry what will happen once all of the fighters are turned into trophies. Once that happens, there will be no one left to restore the frozen heroes, and this world will fall into Tabuu’s grasp. These scenes were to be incorperated into the Subspace Emmissary, but were cut, presumably for time.http://www.smashbros.com/en_uk/gamemode/modea/modea17.html left|100pxSo he prepares a special type of brooch that fans have called the Dedede Cap (it's real name is unknown, but the cutscene calls it the Timed Badges). The brooches are set to work on a timer; when the timer runs down, the brooch will restore a fighter from his or her trophy form back to their original form. All you need to do is set the brooch on a hero that had been turned into a trophy and leave it there. thumb|right|200px|King Dedede placing Dedede Caps on [[Luigi, Ness and Peach.]] When King Dedede learns that Bowser and Wario have joined the Subspace Army and are turning fighters into a collection of trophies, he decides to start his own collection. He hides the fighter trophies he collects in his castle, confident the brooches will bring them back eventually just in case something goes wrong, however... ...he ends up using the brooch he had made for himself on Peach (or Zelda), intending to make himself another one later. The first time Dedede is shown, he uses his Waddle Dees to ambush an unsuspecting Luigi and turn him into a Trophy. Then as Wario approaches on his bobsled carrying two Trophies (a princess and Ness), he tries to take the new Luigi trophy and is suddenly ambushed by a herd of Waddle Dees who throw Luigi into the sled. Dedede then steals the sled with the Trophies in tow. Dedede is turned into a Trophy by Bowser. Bowser then steals Peach (or Zelda). After Tabuu turns everyone into a Trophy using Off Waves, the Dedede Caps go off, reviving Ness and Luigi, who in turn decide to revive Dedede. Kirby is also revived because he ate the Dedede Cap that Dedede put on one of the princesses. Eventually, Dedede goes to the Subspace where the players fight the final boss. He revives Bowser, but the Koopa king attacks Dedede. Dedede wins the fight and revives Bowser again, telling him that they should fight the main villian instead of each other. Dedede also finds his rival, Kirby, but is actually happy to see him alive. While Dedede is walking up a staircase, Wario attacks him. However, Wario backs off when he realises that Luigi and Ness can aid Dedede, outnumbering Wario, then Dedede, Luigi and Ness point the staircase, and Wario decides to help them fight the final boss. Dedede is ranked fourth on the tier list. He is higher than Kirby, who is only 13. However, he is lower than Meta Knight, who is number 1. http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Tier#SSBB_tier_list Artwork Image:Dedede.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:DededeKDL2.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Dedede64.png|''Kirby 64'' Image:Dedede64_2.png|''Kirby 64'' Image:DededeCart.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Image:DededeBall.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Image:Dedede.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Trivia *Although he is said to have a hatred of stars, his hammer is shown with an image of a star on it. Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!